you belong with me
by angel of darkness 818
Summary: TDA/TDWT/TDI/TDROTI/TDAS NEVER HAPPENED PLEASE READ


Gwen's pov!  
I was walking to school with Leshawna and Bridgette,my only two real friends. "so,who would you rather date,Harold or Ezeikel?"Bridgette responded to Leshawna's statement earlier about her liking Harold. "Harold,of course."Leshawna laughed and Bridgette looked at me and shook her head. "honestly,i wouldn't pick neither. Harold is a nerd and Ezeikel..you wouldn't even catch me looking at him."i scoffed and they both laughed. Trent walked past by,smiling as bright as he could. i started to gawk at him and i think my two companions caught onto it. "something wrong Gwen,or did you find something hot in the area?"Bridgette joked. "shut up..i cant help it."i mumbled and kept looking at him. they burst out laughing and i sped up my walking away from them so i could catch up to Trent. "hey Trent."i asked a startled teen. "oh,hey Gwen. hold on a second Heather..what's new?"he mumbled into his cell phone while he tried to talk to me. "nothing much,you?"i smiled as became annoyed as the person he was currently talking to wouldn't stop talking. "same..goodbye Heather."he sneered and clicked his phone off. "why were you talking to Heather..?"i opened my locker and got out my books for the first few classes. "oh,haven't i told you that we're going out..?"he questioned. i would have screamed or stormed off to the bathroom and cried if there weren't other witnesses around. "no,but i`m glad you two are together."i faked a smile. "how nice of you to say so-."he cut off his own sentence when Ms. Queen Bitch ran up to him and smacked him across the face. "don't you dare make those kinds of jokes again."she stomped her foot in a pouting matter. "okay,fine..i promise."he rubbed his sore cheek and she kissed his forehead. "great,now let's get to the gym. we have to practice for the game on Thursday."she took him by the arm and dragged him off to the gym. "it was nice talking to you.."i growled to myself and walked off to homeroom. "what's wrong girl,you seem pissed..more than usual."Leshawna asked as i sat down beside her and Bridgette. "nothing..everything is lovely.."i mumbled under my breath. Bridgette took my cellphone and held it away from her so i don't get it. "give that back."i reached for my phone but she held it out farther away from me. "not until you tell us what's wrong."she demanded. "fine..i found out that Trent and Heather are going out..happy?"i hissed and snatched my phone out of her hand. "i'm so sorry Gwen..we didn't know."Bridgette said with sympathy in her voice. "whatever.."i put my headphones in and listened to music on my phone until homeroom was over and we had to go to gym. i went under the bleachers to protect my sensitive pale skin and to avoid the metal things the coach makes us do. today was gymnastics..kinda my favorite,but i don't want to embarrass myself. "next up..Heather Jones,captain of the cheerleader team."the coach announced. i rolled my eyes as she did her cheery jumping and 'go team' performance. what's wrong with a normal talent like drawing and writing? she also wears the shortest shorts that i have ever seen and risque tank tops..what's wrong with wearing baggy and ripped up jeans and plain t-shirts? after she was done with whatever girly thing she was doing she ran over to Trent and kissed him on the lips. i could see Trent smiling through the kiss and he hugged her. this hurt so much to know that your crush is with someone other than you. i saw Trent look at me with forgiving and guilt eyes. i put my hand over my eyes and ran off to the locker rooms to break down until gym ended. i began to walk home in the dark and rain from school. a truck drove past me through a puddle,soaking me with water. i stood there,staring at the puddled concrete. for an odd reason,the truck started to drive in reverse to me. i looked over and the window rolled down. "i`m so sorry for splashing you,would you like a ride to your house?"Trent asked. i sat in the passengers seat and hugged myself,trying to regain heat from the shivering rain that coated me. Trent pulled into my driveway and helped me out of his truck and walked me up to the door,him holding an umbrella over me. "goodnight."he whispered softly through the rain. "night.."i held back my tears and walked inside. i lit candles around my room and sat down on my bed in my underclothing. "why does it have to be her..? i've known Trent longer than her.."i mumbled to myself,tears falling down my pale cheeks as i listened to depressing music on my phone. i lied down in my bed still thinking about Trent. i stared out the window at the rain plummeting down. i got out my sketchbook and drawn the scene before me. i thought about it for a second that the drawing needs something more. i drew Trent holding me under a umbrella in a cuddling way. one of my tears slipped onto the drawing,smearing the Trent i drew. i erased the smile on the drawn me and replaced it with a frown and tears. i sighed and ripped the page out of the book and threw it over one of the candles,watching it burn to ash. i fell face first onto my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
shes upset.  
Shes going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts,  
I wear T-shirts,  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I was woken up by my friends shaking me. "whaa..? what are you guys doing here?"i asked tiredly. "we got you a friendly date with Trent."Bridgette smiled cheerfully. "you what? he has a girlfriend."i shouted. "he doesn't know it's a date,girl."Leshawna explained. i got up and walked into the bathroom. "you could've called or text me instead of brutally shaking me.."i mumbled and locked the door. "you can sleep through anything..even if someone was screaming."i could sense Bridgette was rolling her eyes. i got into a normal outfit,jeans and a shirt..don't want to dress up fancy because he doesn't know it's a date..or does he..? Bridgette and Leshawna drove me to the park. "are you serious..?"i growled at them. "if i told him to me you at a restaurant,wouldn't you be suspicious?"Bridgette put the car in park. "yeah..but-."Leshawna cut me off. "but nothing. get out there and woo him."she pushed me out the car door. "woo him..? what the fuck do you expect me to woo him with?"i sneered. "hey Gwen."someone said from behind me. oh,please tell me it's not who i think it is..i turned to see who it was.."hello Trent."i blushed. he took my hand,but realized he done something wrong,so he took his hand away. "sorry.."he scratched the back of his head and blushed. "it's okay..i don't mind."i stammered as we began to walk. it was a nice,cool morning and what a better way to start off the day with walking with someone you have a crush on. but what's worse is how awkward it is that Trent knows i know he thinks i`m jealous of him. i decided to forget about it and enjoy spending time with Trent. i bumped into him playfully and he nudged me. i giggled and ran away from him and he followed. i stopped running and looked back to see if i had lost him. i was surprised he was out of sight and i turned to start running again,when Trent jumped out from behind a tree and i jumped back onto the ground,startled. he laughed and helped me up. "not bad for a musician."i punched him lightly in the arm. he smiled his friendly smile again. i have seemed to notice he's happier away from Heather..it's my opinion,so don't judge me. he bought us some ice cream and about five seconds after i started to eat mine,a glob of ice cream fell onto my cheek. i could see Trent trying not to laugh. i reached for a napkin to wipe the sticky stuff off of me,when he grabbed my hand softly. "i can get it for you..if you want."his usually confident cheeks turned red again. "go for it.."i giggled slightly. instead of giving me a napkin,he pulled me close and licked the ice cream off of my cheek. my face burned in embarrassment. "all better..?"i croaked and he nodded. we finished our ice creams and sat on a nearby bench and talked for a while. he was talking about how 'stupid' his football coach was when he came to one of the national championship games in a pink suit and purple stilettos. "he might be gay.."i laughed and he laughed along with me. "yeah..who knows."he chuckled. i smiled to myself,i guess this is what Bridgette meant when she said,'woo him.' i brought up a conversation about him and Heather. "how's the relationship going..?"i asked,desperate for an answer. "well..i guess fine."he looked from side to side. "are you sure?"i questioned,knowing he was not speaking the truth. "sure as can be."he offered a fake smile and i smiled back. if she's not the one you're looking for,try and go to a different girl..? i would have said that,but i didn't want to hurt his feelings. my eyes wander over to his and he slowly follows. i start to lean in and he does the same. i closed my eyes and smiled to myself,'was it this easy?' right when it was going to start.."hey,Trent!"someone called from a distance. Trent retreated from me and looked towards the figure. "hi Heather.."he mumbled and she ran towards him. "what are you doing with gothic freak? you know you were supposed to meet me at the mall a half hour ago."she growled and gripped his arm. "i`m sorry.."he apologized in a sighing tone. "it's fine,now let's go before i`m late to get my make-up done."she pulled Trent off of the bench and to her car. i feel so bad for him that he has to go out with her. Bridgette pulled up beside me. "so,how'd it go?"she jumped out of the car and towards me. "it was okay..until Ms. Bitches allot came along and took him from me.."i walked off to the car and waited for Bridgette to come back. i watched Leshawna and Bridgette talk all the way to the car and they silence when Bridgette drove off. "what happened? what did she say?"Leshawna asked. "i don't want to talk about it."i growled and stared out the window. i slammed the door and walked up to the front door,my so called friends following. "we're so sorry we set you up with Trent."Bridgette apologized. "i don't care anymore..just don't bother me."i ran into the house and locked the door. i tried but i failed,what's the use of trying to get him if she keeps getting in my way? i walked into my room and lied down on the floor. but i love him..there's no point of getting him away from her. i cried out in frustration and pounded my fist onto the floor. i curled up in a ball and began to break down slowly,then my phone rang. "hello?"i sniffed. "hey Gwen,i hope you didn't mind me leaving early.."Trent answered. "no,it's fine."i dried my eyes. "are you okay..? you sound upset."he pointed out. "nah,i`m okay."i laughed slightly. "oh,okay. well i have to go now before Heather murders me..have a nice night."he hung up. i clenched the phone in my fist and smashed it on the wooden floor. i picked up one of the many pieces of the shattered screen and dove it into my skin,making blood squirt all over me. this is what relationships do to me. why couldn't it be easy for me than it is for other people?

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that

I was sitting by myself at a table in the back of the cafeteria. "Gwen,there you are."Bridgette ran up to me. "what do you want..?"i mumbled while moving my fork around in the slop called food. "i know i screwed up before,but one last chance?"she begged. "what torture are you putting me in this time?"i looked up at her with a glare. "not torture,but there's a formal dance before the football game tomorrow,say we dress you up all nice-."i cut her off. "me dressed up in pretty girl clothing..? you must have the wrong girl."i hissed. "not that girly,just slightly better than the clothing you like to wear."she explained. "oh,so now you're making fun of the way i dress?"i raised an eyebrow. "no,it's just that your clothing is so dark and not so formal."she said uneasily. "thanks..but your point is..?"i rolled my eyes. "you should go to the dance and try to steal Trent's heart from Heather."she smiled. "sounds tempting,but no."i went back to staring at my food. "come on,please Gwen. i wont bother you anymore about Trent if this doesn't work."she gripped my shoulder. "fine."i sighed and she squealed and took my hand and drove me back to my house to get ready. she also brought along Leshawna,Courtney,and God knows why Lindsay. "why'd you ask Lindsay to come..?"i whispered harshly to Bridgette. "she's a great fashion designer."she explained. "she's a total idiot..i bet you she doesn't even know my name."i scowled. "Greta,do you want to wear a purple or pink dress?"Lindsay asked. i looked at Bridgette with a 'i told you so' look. "anyways..let's get Gwen ready for the dance. remember,nothing to dark."Courtney instructed. they started to pick out shoes,dresses,and accessories to go along with my outfit as i sat on the bed and watched. "how about this one..?"Courtney pulled out a dark purple dress with flowers all over it. "i would wear it if there weren't any flowers on it.."i rolled my eyes. "this one..?"Leshawna pulled out a pink dress with a tutu like bottom. "i would die if i wore that dress.."i fell onto my back. they continued their search. "can i wear a black dress?"i asked like a child asking for candy. "no."they all said as the kept looking. after what seemed like hours of looking..Bridgette pulled out a dark scarlet silk dress. "i like that one."i smiled as i scanned the dress. "go get dressed then prom queen."Courtney threw the dress at me. i thickly rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom and dressed myself in the wonderful dress. "how do i look..?"i asked. "perfect,let's get started on your hair and make-up."Lindsay suggested. "i think i`m capable of doing my own hair and make-up,thank you."i sat down in front of my mirror. "yeah,but you always do your make-up in a depressing way."Bridgette looked through Lindsay's make-up bag. "but..-."Leshawna cut me off. "just relax,girl. we'll doll you up enough to win back your man."she patted my shoulder. "fine.."i sighed and closed my eyes. after several minutes of torture,they were finally done. i opened my eyes and i didn't even look like myself. i looked like some famous model or something. "pretty decent job you guys."i thanked them. "let's get to that dance and show Trent that you're a perfect girl for him."Bridgette smiled and took me out to the car and drove off to the school. what didn't go along with this outfit was my black boots,i fought with them for it and they let me wear it. we arrived to the dance and Courtney took me inside. "well,hello ladies."Duncan walked up. "don't be rude."Courtney smacked him on the arm. "don't be so up tight princess."he joked and she dragged him by the arm outside. "i`ll be back soon."she blushed and walked off. "there's Trent,go doll it up."Bridgette pushed me towards him. "i don't think this is a good idea anymore.."i started to get embarrassed. "just do it."she whispered. "but,i don't want-."she gave me a hard push and i slammed into Trent. he turned around and his frown wiped off his face into an astonished look. "wow..Gwen is that you?"he asked as he stared me up and down. "yeah.."i blushed. "you look amazing."he complimented. "thanks."i giggled. 'She Will Be Loved' began to play. "would you like to dance..?"he asked and held out his hand. "i would love to."i smiled through my blush and took his hand. he wrapped his arms around my waist and i wrapped mine around his neck and we began to slow dance. i smiled and lied my head on his shoulder as we moved to the gentle rhythm. i loved being around him and feeling his heartbeat close to mine. i loved to intertwine my hand in his and i loved to cuddle and kiss him. why couldn't we just start over and try for once..? "Trent..?"i looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "yes,Gwen?"he whispered softly and brushed the hair out of my eyes. "nothing..you would think it's stupid."i blushed and looked away. "no,tell me."he put a hand under my chin. "well..-."i was cut off when someone pushed me off of Trent and i fell to the floor. "don't you dare touch my Trent again."Heather shouted and wrapped her arms around him. everyone stared and laughed at me. i struggled to get up and i ran as fast as i could out of the school. "Gwen,wait!"i heard Trent call from behind me. i don't want to bother anymore. he has Heather and i deserve to have no one. i fell onto my bed and cried into my hands,my make-up running down my cheeks. i ripped some of my dress off to wipe off the make-up and i opened my drawer and pulled out a sharpened blade. i scraped it across my stomach,blood coating my dress. i fell to the floor in pain and i cut both my hands open and i got out my sketchbook. i let my blood drip onto the page to form a broken heart with devil horns and a tail. i threw the book across the room and i slashed at my face and arms. "you should have saved me when you had the chance.."i wailed as i stabbed at my skin. i fell to my knees and collapsed on the floor,blood seeping out of my mouth as i gripped the knife in my blood soaked hand.

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby..  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I decided to go to the Football game just for the pity of it. i sat under the bleachers to avoid the remembering eyes from last night's dance. "welcome to the 2011 championship football game with the home team Wildcats!"the announcer spoke into the intercom and our school team came out onto the field. "the away team Cougars!"the other school team came out onto the field. "and our supportive cheerleader squad!"both cheerleader teams for both schools came out onto the field and began to cheer for the teams. i saw Heather wave at Trent and he waved back and smiled. i looked down at my feet and back at the field. i saw him look at me before getting into position. "8,29. hut!"a football player shouted over the rest of them and the coach blew the whistle and they were off. "hey Gwen,didn't know you would come here."Bridgette walked up. "i came here as myself and not trying to fake in front of people."i growled and kept looking at the game. "look,i`m so sorry-."i cut her off. "i don't have time for your apologies,i`m trying to watch a game."i sneered and ignored for whatever more she had to say. "current score right now is home 11 away 9."the announcer announced and the cheerleaders started to cheer for the team. "let's go Wildcat's,let's go!"i could hear mainly Heather shout. "listen to me for just one second,we could try to prank Heather right here on the field."Bridgette spoke up from the silence. "how..?"i turned to her. we loaded up some itching powder into a cadapolt Harold made. "it was quiet easy to make one of these,all you have to do is gather pieces of wood-."i made Leshawna hush him. "ready..?"Bridgette asked as we both pulled it back. i nodded and we let the rope go and the itching powder went flying into the air and onto the cheerleaders. they started to complain and itch violently. i high fived Bridgette. "i guess i can forgive you now."i laughed as i watched Heather scratch her skin until it blood appeared. "we're in the final inning of the game,folks. the Wildcats just needs one point for victory and.."one of the Wildcat football players was about to score,when another football player tripped him and took the ball and made a touchdown for their team. "the team who makes this final score will win the game."the announcer said scared. Duncan passed the ball to Trent and he ran passed the other players,but one of them was running after him. the player jumped onto Trent's back and Trent pushed him off of his back and scored the point. the crowd started to cheer and the other football player's on the Wildcat's team celebrated with Trent. "the Wildcats win the championship!"the announcer shouted. me and my actual friends clapped from under the bleachers. Heather skipped over to Trent and wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Trent pulled away from the hug and Heather started to lean into him,when he looked at me. tears whelmed up in my eyes and i started to walk off. in a second or two,i felt a hand on my shoulder. i looked up to see who it was and it was him. "what do you want..?"i looked away from him,so he wouldn't see my crying. "i realized i love you not Heather."he whispered. "you do?"i turned back to him,tears of joy falling out of my eyes. "yeah..i`m so sorry if i was an idiot to fall for Heather."he mumbled and i wrapped my arms around his neck. "i kinda didn't mind."i said my face just inches from him. "will you ever forgive me?"he begged. i looked over at my friends and they were smiling at us. "of course i can."i looked back at him. he smiled his loving smile and locked lips with me. i heard fireworks go off as we continued to kiss. "i love you."i pulled away as slowly as i could and lied my forehead on his. "i love you too."he ran his fingers through my hair. we shared a short kiss again and he lead me back to his car and he drove off to my house. we were both intoxicated as we drank wine to celebrate our get back together. "you're cute."he giggled. "aw,thanks. you're to."i slurred and he laughed madly. i played one of his favorite songs and he tried to sing along with it,but he was to drunk. "tell me about your dreams."i lied down in his lap and he played with my hair. "the only thing i dream about is you."he sounded trueful even though he was awfully drunk. "i do the same with you."i giggled like i was high. we stared at each other for a moment before he came down on me and kissed me in a sexual kind of way. and had the most sober moment of our lives.

Oh  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me…

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me

We were at the lake as another one of our many dates. we were sitting on the hood of his car,making out. "i love you."i giggled as he pulled away. "i love you too,darling."he smiled warmly. he got up from the car and he helped me off. "what a gentlemen."i joked. "only for you."he took me down by the lake to skip some rocks. i wrapped my arms around him and watched the water roll by. he lifted me up in his arms and began to swing me back and forth. "what are you doing..?"i giggled. "one..two..."he gave me a devilish smile. "don't you dare."i put my arms around his neck. "three!"he tossed me into the lake. i cowered out of the cold water,hugging myself dearly. "you're so d-dead."i told a laughing Trent. i grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the lake. i laughed at my accomplishment,but he didn't come up. "Trent?"i stepped into the water and looked everywhere. did i hurt him? is he okay? i was about to cry when someone lifted me high into the air and threw me back into the water. i poked my head out of the water and Trent was standing in front of me. "don't ever fake that you're dead.."i clung to him. "i`m sorry that i scared you."he whispered into my hair. "it's okay,i`m better now that i`m in your arms."i looked up at him. he smiled and gave me a nice peck on the lips. we walked out of the lake and he wrapped a towel around me. "thanks babe."i sat on a bench under a willow tree. he sat beside me and wrapped an arm around me and i lied my head on his shoulder. i heard him chuckle and he lied his head on mine. it went into a soft eerie silence and i listened to the water rush by and the birds sing. "Gwen..?"he sat up. "yes,dear?"i smiled at him. he knelt down on one knee in front of me and held both of my hands. "Gwen,i know i was a fool to choose Heather over you,but i have forgotten that just to be with you. you were the one i have been searching for,not Heather. we're out of school,and our child will grow up with two married parents. will you marry me?"he pulled out a small,red velvet box and opened it. "oh my god,yes."i said with tears streaming out of my eyes. he smiled,slid the ring on my finger,and kissed me lovingly on the lips. there is no chance now i would loose him. "i love you."he wiped away my tears. "i love you too."i wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close.

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby, You belong with me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me


End file.
